Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a power converting apparatus, a control device, and a method for controlling the power converting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional power converting apparatus such as an inverter or the like, there is known a technique in which a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) signal is generated by comparing a carrier signal with a voltage command and a switching element is controlled by the PWM signal.
In this power converting apparatus, there is known a technique in which a switching loss is reduced by reducing a carrier frequency and performing PWM control. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-109739 discloses a technique in which a switching loss is reduced by switching a high carrier frequency and a low carrier frequency depending on the magnitude of distortion of an output voltage.